(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of molding a composite body involving a thermosetting resin which is used in space instruments, automobiles, general manufacturing machines, electric and electronic appliances and sports/leisure articles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a composite body involving a thermosetting resin reinforced with inorganic fiber is molded, the conventional process comprises monitoring the temperature of the composite body during molding to control the hardening of the matrix resin constituting one of the molded materials. However, the above-mentioned composite body-manufacturing process has the drawback that since it is impossible to directly ascertain the hardening behavior of a resin during molding, a high quality structure with a complicated outline cannot be manufactured continuously.